Naughty Anniversary Diapey Love
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is Brody and MacArthur's Anniversary as they decided to do some sexy roleplaying. RATED M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by myself and Hellflores.


Naughty Anniversary Diapey Love

 **Summary: This next story has Brick and MacArthur celebrate their anniversary. Co-Written by Hellflores and myself. ENJOY!**

It was Brody and MacArthur Sharp's Anniversary as they were on their bed making out.

"Mmmm! I can't believe it's our wedding anniversary babe!" Brody moaned and said to MacArthur.

"No doubt, sweet cheeks! I made a smart choice on being your wife." MacArthur said to Brody.

"Not to mention you are a very hawt baby police girl." Brody said to MacArthur.

"Thanks Brody, you are a hot surfer dude also." MacArthur said to Brody.

"Thanks...but MacArthur since it's our anniversary. Could we do something fun?" Brody said and asked her.

"What you have in mind?" MacArthur asked Brody while smirking.

"Well... how about we do some hawt diapey role playing." Brody

"Let me guess, cop and prisoner." MacArthur said to Brody.

"Course babe! Can we film it?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"Sure!" MacArthur answered Brody as they grabbed each other's costumes and the camera was set up.

"Who is going to be who?" Brody asked MacArthur who grabbed her police uniform.

"I'm the cop, so you are my prisoner." MacArthur answered Brody

"Okies!" Brody said as he placed the orange prisoner suit on as MacArthur got suited up in her police uniform.

"Wow! You look hawt!" Brody said to MacArthur.

"I always wear this." MacArthur said to Brody.

"I know." Brody said to MacArthur making him wink.

"Brody, babe…we forgot the most important rule. Take off the pants so we can see diapers." MacArthur said to Brody.

"Got it!" Brody said as he and MacArthur took off their bottoms revealing their diapers.

"Now you're hotter!" Brody said to MacArthur.

"Yeah Yeah! Save it for the film." MacArthur said as she soon started recording with her video camera.

"What's up? I'm MacArthur Sharp and this hunk prisoner here is my hubby, Brody Sharp!" MacArthur said to the camera.

"Hey there." Brody said as he waved at the camera.

"It's our wedding anniversary and we decided to do a Hawt role playing movie for all of you to watch." MacArthur said as she and Brody started making out.

"Mmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned softly as they kept making out, they even tongue wrestled.

"Mmmm! You're one Hawt prisoner!" MacArthur said as she pushed Brody onto the bed.

"I'm the prison guard of this place... let me ask you. What are you in for?" MacArthur asked Brody/

"I was guilty of being to hawt and sexy but I'm innocent I tell you!" Brody answered and said to MacArthur who smirked.

"That's what they all say..." MacArthur said to Brody.

"I'm innocent I tell ya, innocent!" Brody said to MacArthur.

"Can do you anything to prove it?" MacArthur asked Brody.

"Hmm… anything?" Brody responded back with a question of his own as MacArthur placed one of her hands on his chest.

"Anything! I want to know if you're innocent or not?" MacArthur responded back with an answer, and a question of her own.

"Okies then!" Brody said as he pulled MacArthur down with him.

"I'll show you." Brody said as he soon started to makeout with MacArthur again while his hands gropes her diapered ass hard.

"Mmmm!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they were deep into the makeout once more.

"God you're a great kisser." MacArthur said to Brody.

"Thankies!" Brody said back as they kept at it until MacArthur grabbed his diapered bulge.

"Ohhhh!" Brody shivered and shuddered.

"What do we have here!" MacArthur said as she moved down and noticed her prisoner's baba.

"Well…Well…Well… looks like someone been getting very excited and very naughty." MacArthur said to Brody.

"Come on... I said I was innocent." Brody said to MacArthur.

"I'll have to see it to know if you are." MacArthur said as she pulled it out, showing MacArthur…Brody's 9 inches long, 2 inches wide baba.

"Whoa!" MacArthur said as she was surprised, and aroused.

"What's wrong?" Brody asked her.

"You got one massive baba! (Brody blushes) Let's this guard have a test drive on it

Huh? Ohhhhh! (Brody moaned as MacArthur started to stroke him hawd while licking the tip) Ohhhh! So good!

"Let me get more comfortable. (MacArthur removes her police uniform, showing her 36 GG cup chest in a dark blue bra.

"That's better." MacArthur said

"Whoa!" Brody shouted as he was surprised and he tries to not nosebleed.

"Wow!" Brody said as well.

"How do I look?" MacArthur asked him.

"SO HAWT!" Brody answered her.

"Thanks, now its pleasure time." MacArthur said as she began by sucking Brody's baba slowly.

"Ohhhhh!" Brody screamed and moaned as MacArthur sucked his baba slowly.

"Fuck! So fucking good!" Brody said to MacArthur.

"Mmmmm…! You got one hawd baba… I don't know if this proves you're innocent yet." MacArthur moaned, muffled, and said as she sucked him harder.

"Fuck yes!" Brody shouted as he rubbed MacArthur's hair, while she kept sucking him good.

"Mmmmmmm…!" MacArthur deepthroated and deepdrooled it.

"Ahhhh! Hey police lady... is MacArthur you're real name?" Brody asked MacArthur as she stopped.

"No, it's Valentina Escobar. But I changed it since MacArthur sounds cooler! Anyway, keep still!" MacArthur resumed her sucking as she kept sucking him harder than before.

"Ohhh!" Brody moaned as he was getting closer to Cumsies.

"Sweet Mother of God! This is so awesome!" Brody shouted as MacArthur kept on sucking on it until it was time.

"Ohhhh! I... can't... hold it... any... AHHHHHHH!" Brody shouted and screamed as he soon climaxed hard inside of MacArthur's mouth.

"Mmmm!" MacArthur moaned in surprise but sucked and swallowed all of Brody's Cumsies.

"Mmmm! I like it when I'm surprised." MacArthur said as she was turned on.

"Sorry Officer Escobar." Brody said in an apology to MacArthur.

"Don't apologize, that was hawt!" MacArthur said to Brody.

"Does that mean I'm innocent?!" Brody asked eagerly.

"Nope." MacArthur answered.

"Oh Come on!" Brody shouted in disappointment.

"Sorry, and don't call me Ms. Escobar." MacArthur responded back.

"What should I call you then?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"MacArthur, or officer MacArthur! Got it?!" MacArthur answered him, and then asked him as he only nodded.

"Good, now then…" MacArthur said as she pushed Brody down.

"It's your turn." MacArthur said as she sat on his face.

"Lick my diapey pussy! Now!" MacArthur commanded Brody to lick her diapered area.

"Yes, Officer MacArthur!" Brody said before he started to lick and finger fuck MacArthur's diapered pussy.

"Ohhh! Yeah! Fuck my pussy hawd! I wuv it hawd!" MacArthur moaned, and shouted at Brody.

"Weally?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"Fuck yeah! So, don't even hold back! Lick and finger my pussy like you fucking mean it!" MacArthur shouted and answered Brody as he felt himself getting hard as he licked and fingered MacArthur's area harder.

"Ohhhhhh! HAWDER BRODY! HAWDER!" MacArthur moaned and shouted as Brody keeps licking and fingering MacArthur until it was time.

"Ahhhhh! Officer MacArthur is closing in! Code Cumsies! I repeat CODE CUMSIES!" MacArthur shouted as she groped her chest as Brody licked her harder.

"Mmmmm!" Brody muffled and soon enough, MacArthur started to scream badly as she exploded all over Brody's face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" MacArthur screamed out as she climaxed all over his face.

"Mmmm…Yummy." Brody said as he swallowed all of her Cumsies.

"Thankies." MacArthur said to Brody.

"Am I innocent now?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"Almost. There's just one last thing you need to do." MacArthur answered Brody and told him as well.

"What's that?" Brody asked her.

"Fuck the cop!" MacArthur answered him.

"Oh hell yeah!" Brody said as he flipped MacArthur onto the bed.

"Want me to go-" Brody was in the middle of asking MacArthur to go easy but she cut him off.

"If you even go easy on me, I'll make you guilty again! I want you to fuck me hawd! Prove me you are innocent!" MacArthur said to Brody.

"Yes! Officer MacArthur!" Brody said as he started to pound her diapered area hard.

"OHHHHH! Fucking god. Yes, Hawder! Fuck my diapey pussy even Hawder!" MacArthur moaned, and shouted in pleasure.

"I'm trying to go Hawder!" Brody said to MacArthur

"Do it!" MacArthur shouted at Brody.

"You want to be free?!" MacArthur asked him also.

"Yes!" Brody answered her.

"Then pound my diapey pussy until you Cumsies inside me! Hawd!" MacArthur shouted at Brody telling him to keep going until it was time.

"Yes! MacArthur!" Brody shouted as he kept pounding her diapered area as MacArthur was rubbing it really hard and fast.

"OH! OH BRODY!" MacArthur shouted at Brody.

"OH! MACARTHUR!" Brody shouted back as they kissed each other once more as Brody pound her sweet area harder like a wrecking ball.

"Ohhh! Babe! I'm getting closer!" Brody moaned softly and shouted at MacArthur that he was near his climax.

"Do it! Cumsies inside me! Show me you are truly innocent!" MacArthur said to him.

"HERE IT COMES!" Brody screamed out as he was about to explode.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Both of them moaned and screamed as the two climaxed and kissed hard as Brody pulled out and climaxed all over her face and chest.

"Mmmm! More!" MacArthur moaned, and shouted as she wanted more as Brody quickly turned her around and stroked his baba hard.

"Here you go!" Brody shouted before he then climaxed all over her diapered ass.

"Oh yeah, Sweet Cheeks, spread it over my diapey ass!" MacArthur said to Brody as he did so as they began cleaning up.

"So, am I innocent?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"Damn right! You're innocent!" MacArthur answered Brody.

"Yes! Thank you, God!" Brody said as he kissed her cheeks.

"Well that's it for this film." MacArthur said to the camera.

"Bye now!" Brody and MacArthur said to the camera as well.

"So, MacArthur...what did you think of the idea? And, how was I?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"The idea was great and hawt! And as for you... you made this cop turn a guilty man, innocent... as in you were absolutely hawt as fuck!" MacArthur said as she changed her diaper, then Brody followed suit.

"Hehe, Thankies!" Brody chuckled and said as they kissed each other on the lips, and finished cleaning up and got ready for bed.

"MacArthur, how do you feel about kids?" Brody asked MacArthur.

"Kids are awesome, I would love having them with you." MacArthur answered Brody.

"Awesome babe thank you!" Brody said as they hugged and kissed each other before they climbed into their bed.

"Night babe." Brody said to MacArthur.

"Night Sweet Cheeks." MacArthur said to Brody as she turned off the lights as they fell asleep in the hugging position to end the night.

 **NEXT STORY IS DJ AND BLAINELEY CELEBRATING THEIR ANNIVERSARY WITH A CHECK UP.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
